


The Imaginary Power Rangers

by 27twinsister



Category: Original Work, 烈車戦隊トッキュウジャー | Ressha Sentai ToQger
Genre: Childhood, Children, Elementary School, Gen, Imagination, Power Rangers - Freeform, Super Sentai, more focused on the child part than the monster part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Like the ToQgers, but it's set at elementary school.No seriously, the characters are 8 years old and play Power Rangers during recess and on the weekends. No magic ageing up, just imagination. When recess ends they go back inside to go to school, and continue the monster fight later.





	The Imaginary Power Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this on a whim earlier today. I might continue it but no promises

“Time for recess! Everyone get your outdoor shoes on. Jacob, Alex, you’re staying inside,” Mr. Henderson declared.  
“Yeah…” the 8-year-olds mumbled. They had gotten indoor recess because Jake called Alex a stupid-head and then Alex said “well you’re a stupid-butt” and they both got in trouble. The other kids changed their shoes and went outside for recess.  
“Where’s Jake?” Jake’s twin sister Jessica asked when she got outside and saw her friends: Thomas, Olivia, and Joshua, but not Jake.  
“He got in trouble and got indoor recess. But we can play without him,” Olivia, who was in the same class as Josh, Alex, and Jake, replied.  
The group of 4 headed over to the schoolyard where today’s adventure would be. It was only morning recess, Jake would join them at lunch and afternoon recess.  
“Since Jake’s not here, I’m the leader,” Thomas declared as he pushed up his blue glasses. “Right?” he looked at Josh, the oldest and smartest of the group.  
“Well you’re still number 2, but you can be red if you want, yeah,” Josh zipped up his grey hoodie, covering up his green shirt. It was September, and the kids had started a team of Power Rangers. Not a real team, but a pretend team they played at recess.  
“I’m ready,” Olivia declared once she confirmed that her hairclip was where she wanted it to be in her short brown hair.  
“Let’s go!” Jessica (Jake’s twin sister) yelled as she started running towards the hill, wearing a frilly pink dress, green Velcro shoes, and an orange headband. Her blonde hair was in ponytails and she paused at the bottom of the hill, ready to morph.  
“It’s morphing time!” Thomas declared once he checked that his shoes were tied and also remembered that he was the leader. The group slid on a black bracelet, a coloured bracelet of their desired colour, and then a white bracelet, on.  
Just like that, they were Power Rangers! (Well actually, the Power Rangers were grown-ups, but they were imaginary Power Rangers). Suddenly, they were no longer at school, they were in the city of Angel Grove (which is a real city, but not where they live) and there was a monster attack.  
“Oh no! The monster’s up on top of that building!” Olivia pointed at the top of the hill.  
“Let’s go up and fight it, then!” Thomas replied as the kids started running up the hill.  
The monster was based on a purse and was designed by Olivia over the weekend (the monster). Olivia was the best at drawing. She had drawn the monsters for this week on Sunday night, and today was Monday morning recess, September 16. The kids had chosen to use this monster first.  
“We’re gonna destroy you, monster!” the kids started fighting the monster, using train-based weapons to fight him. Everything was train-based because the kids had come up with the idea after the twins went on a train near the end of the summer. They tried hard but weren’t doing much damage to the monster. At the end of the fight, the monster ran away.  
“The monster got away! Come on, we have to line up to go inside,” Josh ended the session as he took off his bracelets and demorphed.  
“Okay,” everyone sighed. Morning recess was too short. At lunchtime recess, when they had more time, Jake would join them, and the kids would fight the bag monster again.  
Until then, they had to go line up: Josh and Olivia would go to Mr. Henderson’s class, and Thomas and Jess would go to Ms. Green’s class.


End file.
